What if Lionsgate was founded in 1942?/The Loud House/A Smokin Joke
A Smokin Joke is a 1994 Theatical Loud House cartoon short produced by Lionsgate Feature Animation and released by Lionsgate Pictures. It was released in theaters with The Swan Princess. It is the first Lionsgate cartoon short since the 1974 Shirley Temple cartoon named The Crying Crane. Plot When Lilly was watching Shirley Temple's Teapot, she sang a song to Lily. After That, Luan Loud jumped with his Cigar in her mouth, smoking it as a burst to get her turn for the TV. Characters *Lori Loud *Luan Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lucy Loud *Lily Loud *Rita Loud *Lynn Loud *Shirley Temple (seen on TV) Transcript *(Lionsgate Pictures Presents) *(A Lionsgate Feature Animation Production) *(The Loud House) *(Starring Luan Loud in) *(A Smokin Joke) *(At the living room, were Lilly's Watching TV) *Shirley (on TV singing): I Love Mr. Teapot. You Will Always Love Me. *Lily: Goo Goo. *(Luan Loud Jumping with a cigar in her Mouth) *Lily: WAHH! See-Gar! *Luan: It's TV Time. *Announcer (on TV singing): Due to Cigars killing more prople, Lionsgate had no choice, but to know this all of, that they Cancelled Miss Joice. *Luan (angry getting revenge): That Is It, It's Time for More Cigar Fun. *Lori: Lincoln, Did you just put peanut butter on my eye. *Lincoln: No? *Luan: Then You Did this. (Smokes a Cigar, blows smoke at Lori) *Lori (Coighing): Mom, Luan just kept Smoking Cigars. *Rita: Luan, come downstairs at once. *Luan (Jumping downstairs with a Cigar in her mouth): What is it Mom? *Rita: I am so angry at you. your cigar almost killed Lori and Lily. *Lily: See-Gars. *Rita (to Lily): Don't worry about that awful Cigar again. (to Luan) If you keep smoking Cigars all thrugh the Cartoon, this city will have nothing but Cigars laying. *Luan: Okay (smokes a cigar and blows smome at Rita Loud). *Rita: Aw, Man. Luan. *Lynn: Rita? (Screams) Rita! Speak to Me. *Lincoln: Um, Dad. I Think She's Dead. *Lynn: Luan!!!! *(Sixty Minutes Later) *Luan (singing): Cigars, Cigars, Good For Cigars. A Single Cigar is, a Healthy brand. *All People: (all arguing over Luan smoking a cigar) *Luan: A-Ha! *Lynn: Luan, that Cigar had also killed Lori and Lily, and had killed my Wife. *Luan: I'm Sor..... *Lynn: Don't woory about that, let's punish your Cigar. *(Meanwhile at Home) *Lincoln: That Cigar Killed Lori, Lily, and My Mom. *Lucy: But what about me. *Lincoln: Never Mind you, let's get Luan stopped. *Lynn: Son, i caught Luan smoking that Cigar. you have got to take away her Cigar. That no good El Dorado Cigar Company had bought Wall Jokesy Studios seven years ago. *Lincoln: Luan, I Know their names. Bill and Jackson, the Wall Brothers that created Joksey Mouse in 1923. *Luan: But.. *Lincoln: There are no room for Buts in the History of this. Bill Wall kept smoking Cigars for Thirty Years until his cigar killed 4,000 of the people in Hollywood, including the Directors and even Animators in 1953. *Luan: Lincoln (dies as her color turned green). *Rita: Luan (crying). *Lincoln: Mom. I Thought you are dead. *Rita: What? Lincoln your okay. *Luan: A-Ha! I Quit Smoking. *Rita: Thanks. However, I Want you to stop that Cigar-smoking. It kills many more prople than Cigarettes. Please, No More Cigar-Smoking, Luan. *Luan: I Promised. *Lily: No More See-Gars. *(End Credits) *(Lionsgate Feature Animation logo) Trivia *When Luan Loud jumped with a Cigar in her mouth, the FHE Kids music played. *El Dorado Cigars in reality never existed. *Wall Joksey Studios is a parody of Walt Disney Studios. **Joksey Mouse is a combimation of Mickey Mouse and Krusty the Clown. *A Smokin Joke is banned in the United Kingdom until 2000, due to Cigars. Category:1994 films Category:1994 animated films Category:1994 short films Category:G-rated films